Not your fault
by GhostRD
Summary: Aku pergi bukan untuk melihat kalian bersedih, bukan pula untuk menyiksa. Aku hanya ingin kalian bahagia, tanpaku. Warn: Fem!Naru


Naruto memandangi foto di tangannya, yang berisikan sebuah potret masa kecil dirinya bersama kakak dan juga sahabatnya. Jujur, ia ingin kembali ke masa itu. Masa dimana ia masih sangatlah polos, tak tahu mana yang baik maupun yang buruk, dan masa dimana ia tak pernah merasa sendirian menghadapi dunia. Tatapannya menyendu.

"Inilah yang terbaik, kuharap kalian dapat mengerti." Ujarnya lalu meletakkan foto itu di sebuah kotak biru yang sudah berisi beberapa barang lain miliknya. Ia menutup kotak itu lalu meletakkannya di bawah kasur.

**Drtt drtt drtt**

Ponselnya bergetar, sebuah panggilan masuk dari Sasuke. Naruto terdiam cukup lama, memandangi ponselnya hingga benda itu berhenti bergetar. Ia tidak memiliki keberanian menghadapi pria itu sekarang. Kali kedua panggilan, Naruto masih terdiam. Hingga panggilan ketiga, ia mengangkatnya ragu.

_**"Dobe, kenapa lama sekali?"**_ Suara _baritone_ Sasuke mampu membuat tubuhnya lemas seketika.

"Maaf, aku.. aku sedang berberes tadi." Naruto mengutuk suaranya yang terdengar serak.

_**"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" **_

"_Yeah_, kenapa aku harus tidak baik-baik saja." Jawab Naruto berusaha terdengar meyakinkan. Sungguh, terkadang ia sedikit kesal akan Sasuke yang akhir-akhir ini _overprotective_ padanya, padahal tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Segalanya baik-baik saja.

"Jadi ada apa gerangan hingga Sasuke-_teme_-Uchiha meneleponku?"

_**"Aku lapar."**_

"lantas?"

_**"Bagaimana kalau makan malam bersama?" **_

Naruto terdiam. Tidak, jangan sekarang, ia tidak boleh menundanya lagi.

_**"Naru, kau masih disana?" **_

"Hm.. Sasuke. Maaf, tidak hari ini."

_**"Kenapa?" **_

Naruto meneguk ludahnya. "Aku.. hanya tidak bisa."

_**"Kau ada urusan penting?" **_

"Tidak, aku-"

_**"Tidak, kan? Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu untuk makan malam."**_ Sasuke memotong perkataannya.

"Tidak, tidak bisa, Sasu." Naruto menggigit bibirnya, ia tidak tau harus memberi alasan apa pada Sasuke agar pria itu tidak mengunjunginya hari inu.

_**"Naru, aku butuh alasan logis kenapa kau tidak mau pergi makan malam denganku hari ini?" **_

Naruto menggigit bibirnya kuat, ia bahkan tidak sadar bibirnya mulai mengeluarkan darah. Rasa panik benar-benar menguasainya.

_**"Dobe?"**_

"Ya?"

_**"Jadi, apa?"**_

"Aku.. aku akan pergi ke pesta temanku, dia berulang tahun hari ini." Naruto berbohong, ia sama sekali tak berencana pergi ke pesta Sakura dan sekarang ia merasa bersalah pada Sasuke.

_**"Pesta temanmu yang berambut pink itu, kan. Kalau begitu, aku akan menemanimu."**_

"Tidak! Tidak perlu, Sasuke. Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu." Tolak Naruto cepat, ia benar-benar tak ingin Sasuke datang, ia tidak ingin Sasuke menggagalkannya.

_**"Kau sama sekali tak pernah merepotkanku, Dobe. Lagipula gadis pink itu juga mengundangku." **_Sasuke terdengar geli.

"Aku.. tak ingin kau melihatku. Aku pasti terlihat aneh."

Naruto dapat mendengar tawa kecil Sasuke.

_**"Aku takkan menertawakanmu, aku janji. Yeah, mungkin aku akan terpesona melihatmu dengan sebuah gaun untuk pertama kalinya."**_

Naruto diam. Ia tidak tau harus membalas apa.

_**"Pestanya jam 7, kan? Aku akan ke apartemenmu dalam 3 jam. Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap, dobe. Buat aku terkejut." **_

Sasuke mengakhiri panggilan.

Naruto tertawa miris. "Kau benar-benar akan terkejut, suke."

.

**Disclaimer:**

_**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's masterpiece, but this fanfiction is mine. **_

**Rate: **_**T+**_

**Genre: **_**Angst, tragedy**_

**Cast: **

_**Uzumaki Naruto (female)**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Uzumaki Naruko**_

_**.**_

**Warning:**

_**OOC, complicated plot, **_

_**.**_

_**Don't like don't read! **_

_**But if you like this story, want you give me a review, please?**_

_**. **_

_**This fanfiction inspirated from a drama '13 reasons why' and a novel 'Go ask Alice'**_

_**(just for addition)**_

_**.**_

Naruko meletakkan mantel hitam panjangnya di pinggiran sofa. Mata birunya menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan, mencari sisa-sisa kehangatan yang ditinggal oleh sosoknya, namun hanya hampa yang dapat ia rasakan. Ia sudah kembali ke rumah ini, namun kepulangannya tidak sama seperti satu tahun lalu, dan itu membuat dadanya sesak. Matanya berpindah ke salah satu pintu dengan gantungan kuning bertuliskan yellowfox area. Kamar milik Naruto.

Naruko merasa berat melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu itu, hingga ia sadar pintu itu sudah berada dihadapannya. Ia menarik napas mencoba menguatkan diri, lalu memutar kenop pintu.

Naruko terkejut akan apa yang ia temukan, namun dengan cepat ia menghilangkan keterkejutannya.

"Kau disini rupanya, Sasuke." Lirihnya lebih terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

Ia menemukan Sasuke duduk di lantai dengan kepala menyender di ranjang, memandangi langit-langit kamar. Naruko menghampiri pria itu, memilih menduduki ranjang tepat disebelahnya. "Aku mencarimu tadi." ia memulai percakapan sehalus mungkin.

"Keluargamu datang dan mereka sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Pulanglah, Sasuke." Lanjut Naruko, namun tak ada respon dari Sasuke. Pria itu masih memandang kosong langit-langit kamar Naruto.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa ia melakukannya. Dia... tidak seperti Naru yang kukenal. Aku tau, aku tidak selalu ada disisinya, tapi dia adalah sosok yang sangat kuat yang pernah kukenal, ia bahkan selalu terlihat tanpa beban sama sekali." Naruko masih sama sekali tak menyangka dengan apa yang terjadi pada adiknya. Ia masih tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Naruto memilih jalan ini.

Sasuke hanya diam, terlihat tak peduli dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Naruko.

Naruko menghela napas, ia bangkit dari ranjang. "Aku akan membuat makan malam."

Tanpa diduga, Sasuke tertawa pelan dengan pandangan masih terarah pada langit-langit kamar. "Kau masih bisa makan, setelah semua ini terjadi." Lalu pandangan itu mengarah pada Naruko. "Kau tak benar-benar mengenalnya. Kau.. kakak yang buruk, sangat buruk."

Naruko terkejut, ia benar-benar tak menduga Sasuke akan berkata seperti itu padanya. Ia berusaha memasang ekspresinya tetap tenang, mencoba tak terpengaruh, dan memilih melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Naruto, menutup pintu itu pelan.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur, membuka kulkas untuk menemukan sebuah kotak makanan sisa dan beberapa kaleng bir. Pertahanannya runtuh seketika, ia tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar.

Saat itu, seandainya saja, ia memilih tidak meninggalkan Naruto dan tetap berada disisi adiknya. Mungkin, ia masih bisa melihat senyuman itu.

"Maafkan aku, Naru. Sasuke benar, aku kakak yang sangat buruk."

.

.

to be continued

.

.

Ada yang bisa nebak apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?

_Btw, _ini fanfik pertamaku, _hope you enjoy this._

lanjut atau enggak?


End file.
